The present invention relates to a medical procedure or surgical light apparatus, and particularly, to a handle for a medical procedure or surgical light apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handle formed adjacent a recess in the outer cover of the light for positioning the light onto a surgical or procedural site.
Surgical lights used in hospital operating rooms to illuminate surgical sites on patients and procedural lights for providing illumination for medical procedures are known. Many surgical and procedural lights are suspended from a ceiling of a hospital room by arm mechanisms which are movable to permit adjustment of the location of the surgical or procedural light relative to the patient. It is common for surgical and procedural lights to be placed in a position behind a surgeon or caregiver such that the surgeon or caregiver's head is located between the light and the site to be illuminated. Surgical and procedural lights having a dome-shaped reflector encased in a dome-shaped outer cover are known. It is desirable for surgical and procedural lights to be positionable to provide a high illuminance level, to shine light deeply into a patient's body cavity, and to resist shadowing caused by interference from personnel and instruments.
According to the present invention, a surgical or procedural lighthead includes a concave inner component providing a reflective surface and an outer cover disposed over the inner component to provide a space therebetween. The outer cover is formed to include one or more recesses extending inwardly toward the inner component and providing a space for a handle which is at least partially disposed in the recess.
In preferred embodiments, a plurality of recess are formed in the outer cover each having a handle partially disposed therein. Each handle extends only partially beyond the outer surface of the cover to reduce the likelihood of inadvertent contact with the handle by a caregiver during a procedure. The recess is spaced apart from the inner component to reduce the transfer of heat generated by the light to the handle.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.